Unusual Runaway
by Uzumakiblood
Summary: -Rewritten- Kankuro ran away and ended up in Konoha. He meets a three year old Naruto, and is told that he now owes the blond for saving him. Together they go through school, trials, and humorous situations, along with all their friends who follow them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summery: We've all heard of Gaara or Naruto running away from home but what if was Kankuro that ran away? What would happen? What lives would be changed? Well come read and find out.

* * *

Unusual Runaway

Chapter 01

The Beginning

It had been three years since the sand demon Shukaku, had been sealed into the youngest child of the Kazekage's wife, while still in the womb of his mother. The people of Suna hated and feared the boy, but this story isn't about the demon vessel Gaara, but about his older brother, Kankuro, who was the only one to take after their father in appearance.

Five year old Kankuro was walking down the streets of Sunagakure, after leaving his house for the day. His stomach growled as he looked for a good place to eat. He sighed and brushed his brown hair out of his dark eyes and looked for a good place to have some breakfast. He tucked his hands into his black pants as he walked into a small restaurant situated in the shade of three buildings. Sitting down he got the attention of the waitress and ordered a drink while looking through the menu, not knowing that in a few minutes he would hear something that would not only change his life but others as well.

He was thinking on whether or not to get a roasted lizard or the snake soup when he happened to hear a conversation between two Jounin behind him.

"I can't believe that Kazekage-Sama didn't take immediate action against that demon child!" One said obviously disgruntled.

"I know! Especially when it threatened to kill his son Kankuro! He should put that monster down before it comes looking for him." The other replied.

Kankuro froze in his seat. Gaara wanted to kill him!

"Hopefully Yashamaru-san can calm it down before it comes looking for the lords son." The first one sighed as he took a sip of his drink.

Kankuro's stomach rebelled. His little brother wanted to kill him and those damn Jounin were just taking it like an everyday occurrence! He didn't want to die! Fear and panic overwhelmed him as he jumped out of his seat and out of the restaurant.

The two jounin looked up when a small kid stood up suddenly and ran out of the restaurant. "What was that about?" One of them asked sounding confused. The other shrugged not knowing either. These men didn't realize what they had done and continued drinking.

Kankuro's heart hammered in his chest as he threw open the door to his home and ran straight to his room ad began to pack. He had to get out! Anywhere was fine, as long as it was away from Gaara! He seen Gaara kill people before and there was no way he was staying here and experiencing that sort of death! He ran down the stairs, pausing only long enough to stick a quick note on his sisters door, mentally apologizing. _'I'm sorry sis but I can't stay here! Gaara's going to kill me! I'd rather take the unknown than face Gaara._' He thought as ran down the street.

In his haste he did not realize that he would have been protected from harm, his father had sent out guards to keep an eye out on him, while Yashamaru dealt with Gaara. Unfortunately the guards couldn't find him anywhere and began to search high and low for their lords son, not knowing that he was already escaping through the gates and into the desert. It would be hours before they sounded the alarm but Kankuro's trail was already cold, as the sands erased his footprints.

Meanwhile Gaara was also searching for Kankuro. He wanted to apologize to his brother. Yashamaru had made him see that just because Kankuro looked like their father didn't mean that he was going to grow up to be just like him. Yashamaru told him that Kankuro was his own person, and that he shouldn't hate him, because he was his brother. After searching for a couple hours Gaara returned home, feeling sad and miserable that he couldn't find his big brother and apologize. He didn't notice the note stuck to his sisters door and he made his way to his room.

The Kazekage had immediately sent out search parties when the guards returned to report Kankuro's disappearance. He sent them to search around Sunagakure and the area around the city. Kankuro probably wandered off into the desert to play or to practice his puppetry, he thought. Hours later the teams returned to report their failing. The Kazekage was livid and sent them out again to search further into the desert while also sending teams out to ask the people if they seen his son. When they returned again, the Kazekage was visibly upset when they reported their failure.

He continued sending them out further and further, inwardly cursing Gaara and hoping for his son's safe return.

Temari didn't notice the note Kankuro left until she was heading for bed. She grabbed it and read through it.

_Sis_

_I have to make this quick. I'm running away before Gaara kills me. So don't come looking for me. _

_P.S Even though I know he hates me, please tell him that I'm sorry that I wasn't a better brother to him. Please look after him. _

_Kankuro_

Temari gasped as she ran to her brothers room. It was messy with drawers opened and there was various things missing. Some of his clothes were missing, along with all his puppets, and scrolls. She sobbed as realization sunk in. Her brother was gone. Falling to her knees the young blond began to cry.

Months passed and the search parties couldn't find hide or hair of the Kazekage's son Kankuro. In time the Kazekage became withdrawn and even more hateful towards his youngest, but no matter how many assassins he sent they would all die horrible deaths.

After reading the note that Kankuro left her for the hundredth time, Temari finally gathered her courage and showed it to Gaara, who immediately began to cry after seeing it. Against her better judgement Temari found herself comforting the younger child. Gaara promised her that he would find Kankuro and bring him home so that they can be a family again. Temari found herself agreeing and told him that she would help him find Kankuro. This was the start of their sibling bond.

* * *

A/N So there you have it the revised first chapter of Unusual Runaway!

Tell me what you think :3

It is a little different than the original, as you can probably tell. I wanted to make a sibling bond between Temari and Gaara, while also sort of giving an more detailed look on the search for Kankuro. It's not much but eh :P


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summery: We've all heard of Gaara or Naruto running away from home but what if was Kankuro that ran away? What would happen? What lives would be changed? Well come read and find out.

A/N- All thoughts are in Italic

A/N There has been some changes done to this chapter. The events being more smoother and put together than the previous version.

* * *

Unusual Runaway

Chapter 2

Where he ended up

Somewhere in the forest surrounding Konoha, sat a small three year old boy. His blond hair swayed in the breeze as his blue eyes scanned the pages of the book he was reading. The title 'The History of Konoha' It was a gift given to him by the leader of his village, the Sandaime. The man had tutors set up for him when he realized that Naruto was smart enough to understand the writings in the books he read to him. The man had hailed him a prodigy. Naruto didn't care either way, after all being a prodigy didn't mean anything if people were trying to kill him. He turned a page.

The birds were chirping in the trees, and small animals darted from bush to bush as he read. It was peaceful out here. There was no hate, no whisperings, and no pain. Just him and nature. His ears twitched when he heard a twig snap. He closed the book and silently shuffled into a nearby bush, senses on high alert. He didn't want to chance it being a villager coming to hurt him again. Another twig snapped. His eyes turned to the right, where the sound was emanating from. He slowed his breathing, and waited.

He jumped when a small body bigger than him, but smaller than an adult came crashing out of the trees. The person was wearing a tan coloured cloak that hid all of its features. The figure took a step before falling forward onto the hard ground. Naruto calmed his rapidly beating heart and calmly examined the body from his vantage point. It was still breathing, although roughly.

Naruto turned his attention back to the surroundings. He had to make sure that this wasn't a trap, meant to lure him out. When nothing happened he slowly crawled out of his hiding spot and drew closer to the body. He reached out and pulled the hood off the body. He frowned examining the other boy, because it was a boy. He had spiky brown hair, and slightly tanned skin. His eyes were closed. He had a small backpack on his back and by the looks of it, an empty water container.

He sat back and deliberated with himself. On one hand, he could leave him here, and pretend he never saw him. Or he could save him, therefore inciting gratefulness on the behalf of the other boy. He looked down at the boy. It could be trouble if people found out he just left the other boy out here to die.

The figure groaned in pain. Naruto sighed in resignation. There wasn't any way he was leaving the other boy out here to die. He may be called a demon but that didn't mean he had to act like one. He grabbed his book and shoved it in his pocket. Grabbing the others arm he began the slow process of dragging the older boy back to his house, ignoring the occasional rock or root smashing into the others head. He knew the other was going to have a few bumps and bruises when he woke up but what was he supposed to do about it? He was already doing his duty and taking him to his house right? Although from experience, whenever someone dragged him somewhere, they always threw him into a garbage box, not caring if he hit anything on the way there or not. He wasn't sure if that was a natural thing to do or not seeing as he didn't have much experience with being on the opposite side of these garbage box dumpings, but he supposed that he could hide somewhere and watch someday, if those villager's ever did it to someone other than him of course.

Half an hour later Naruto reached his home. It was a small house settled in the middle of the forest, away from Konoha's walls. He scowled as he dragged the boy up the stairs. His arms were aching and he was now covered in a thin layer of sweat. _'He needs to lose some weight.'_ He thought as he continued up the stairs, banging the others head on each step.

He proceeded to drag the other into one of his spare rooms, leaving him there on the bare floor. He backed away looking down at the uncomfortable position the other was in and dusted his hands. His work was done. He was pretty sure the other would wake up soon, and be right as rain. At least he thought so, because that's what happened with him. He would get beaten and stabbed and be up the next day healed and free to run around as he pleased. He eyed the other boy trying to see whether the boy would wake up or not. When he didn't Naruto decided to leave him, and find something to eat.

After eating some rice he got ready for bed, looking in on the other boy in the spare room. He frowned as he studied him again. So far there was no changes, but he was no expert in the art of healing, so he left and jumped into his bed. He decided that tomorrow if the other boy was up he was going to ask him why he was stumbling around in the forest like an idiot, but tonight he wanted to sleep. With that he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into slumber.

* * *

A/N- end chapter

As you can see, Naruto is a little detached, and a little naive on how things are run normally. He only knows what he's experienced and being thrown into a garbage box after getting beaten was one of those things. Another thing is, he doesn't know that he is the only who is able to heal practically overnight, and come away without scars or disfigurement. He believes that everyone heals like him, because that's all he knows.

He knows how to read, and is smart, unlike the canon version, but his view on life is a little skewed, as his life so far hasn't been the best. As he begins to experience more he begins to learn how things normally run.

Ok so review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summery: We've all heard of Gaara or Naruto running away from home but what if was Kankuro that ran away? What would happen? What lives would be changed? Well come read and find out.

A/N Thoughts in Italic

* * *

Unusual Runaway

Chapter 3

A forced deal

The next morning Naruto had been woken up by the sounds of cries and shouts. He sat up his heart in his throat, thinking that the villager's had found out where he lives and were going to come charging in to beat him again. When nothing happened, he looked around in confusion. What was making that sound? He hopped out of bed and made his way down the hall. He looked in on the empty room seeing a boy thrashing about on the floor. He frowned wondering what the other boy was doing in his home, before everything started coming back to him. '_Oh yeah, it's that boy I found_.' He padded softly into the room and kneeled by the boy.

The other was groaning and thrashing about in his sleep. "No...don't want...to die...Gaara! Someone!...help..." So Naruto reached out and yanked on the others hair, pulling out a couple strands in the process. The boy screamed and shot up, hands going for his head, where Naruto pulled. The blond quickly backed away, slightly startled by the sudden action, and wary of physical reprimand. He kept a sharp gaze on the other as he rubbed his head and turned to him, an angry look in his eyes and a snarl on his face.

Kankuro growled at the smaller boy, who's eyes were eyeing him warily and body tensed, ready to flee if needed. He tried to stand, intent on whacking the boys head for pulling his hair, but ended up stumbling and falling on his butt. He cursed feeling the pain in his tired legs. '_Shit_!' He looked up when the blond inched closer. "Who are you? Where am I and why did you pull my hair you brat!" The blue eyed youth stared at him, trying to determine if he'll try to attack him again.

Naruto waited for a moment to study the other boy. It was obvious that he couldn't move now. His legs had given out on him. He smirked. He could use this to his advantage. Cocking an eyebrow he smirked at the older boy. "You were crying in your sleep for someone to help you, so I did." He shrugged and grinned. "You're in my home. I found you yesterday and brought you home. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He looked down at his hand and examined the brown strands still stuck in his grasp. "And you are?" He pretended to look uninterested, as he played around with the strands.

In truth he was very interested. Why would someone be stumbling around the forest, like an idiot? Why did he look so foreign? He waited for the response that was sure to come.

Kankuro growled angrily. '_Who does this brat think he was?_' He got on his nerves! "I'll tell you brat! I'm Kankuro, the son of the Kazekage of Suna!" The blond looked up slightly in interest before once again looking uninterested. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Kankuro glared.

Naruto inwardly smirked. His method was working. He actually stole it from a white haired nin, who was bantering with a strange green wearing man, as he was hiding behind a garbage can. He had watched the man play around with the man's emotions, by acting uninterested and laid back, while making the other get more and more vocally upset. He was intrigued enough to copy him, while he spoke to Kankuro. He found it to be to his liking, it was fun to mess with the other boy, especially when he was unable to do anything about it.

Kankuro watched the other boy shrug and say. "Well, whatever, it doesn't matter." He then smirked down at him, showing sharp canines. "The only thing that does matter though, is how you're going to repay me." Kankuro blinked. "Eh? Repay you?" The blond nodded. "Yes, repay me. You see, I saved your life, so you must repay me." He narrowed his eyes at the blond. "I don't have anything of value." The only thing he did have was his puppet, but that wasn't anything that would fetch much. Naruto looked put out and started muttering, almost to himself. "Nothing of value, huh? Then how will he repay me? Hmmm...I could sell one of his kidneys to the black market. I think it was 1500 for one, but I'll have to check to make sure." He eyed Kankuro in contemplation. "I could also sell him to a slave ring, younger ones are always popular." He muttered.

Kankuro flinched feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. The brat wasn't really going to sell him or his kidney's to the black market was he? The blond kept muttering more and more ways for him to pay his debt. He could feel himself feeling faint at each suggestion. He jumped when the boy stopped and exclaimed loudly. "That's it!" Kankuro's heart beat rapidly in his chest. "What's it?" He asked, voice trembling in fright. The blond turned to him with a smile. "You will be my slave until your dept is paid in full!" Kankuro twitched in shock and indignation. "What! No way! I'm not going to be your slave!" The blonds smile dropped. "Well, if you don't want to repay my kindness, then I suppose I can take you back to the spot I found you, and leave you there for someone else to find." He giggled a dangerous grin on his face. "That is, if the wildlife don't get to you first!" He looked out the window grin still in place. "There's a pack of wild wolves around the area, after all." He finished happily.

Kankuro flinched and shook, when a howl suddenly broke the silence. _'Holy shit the brat wasn't lying!'_ He mentally screamed. Forcing a smile he turned to Naruto and said. "Ah, no need! I think your first plan was perfect! I'll pay my dept to you for sure!" The blond looked smug. "Great! Once you are healed, you can start on some stuff I've been neglecting!" With that he stood, dusting himself off and left Kankuro on the floor, ignoring his yells of, "Wait you can't just leave me here! It's uncomfortable! Hey are you listening!".

Naruto giggled as he turned on the radio, turning it up high to drown out Kankuro's screams and shouts. He then made himself comfortable on his couch and took out the book he was reading yesterday. He whistled as he turned a page.

Life was good for Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

A/N-End Chappy

Well then what do you think of the new version? It flows a bit better then the previous version, I think at least.

Naruto used to live in Konoha, but after too many beatings, the Hokage gave him a new home outside of Konoha. Currently, no one know where he lives, except a few choice people. He still worries if the villager's would find him and hurt him like they used to, hence his apprehension when awoke to Kankuro's screams and shouts. He is wary of physical attacks on his person, but is wiling to tease and mock others, if he knows he has the upper hand.

It was Kakashi and Gai that he had been watching from behind a garbage box. At this stage, he doesn't know them. Kakashi though, has been watching over him, whenever he wasn't on missions. He does know where Naruto lives, but hasn't struck a friendship with him.

Well that's all.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summery: We've all heard of Gaara or Naruto running away from home but what if was Kankuro that ran away? What would happen? What lives would be changed? Well come read and find out.

* * *

Unusual Runaway

Chapter 4

Unusual Events

It took Kankuro a week to properly heal. Naruto took a bit of pity on him, by bringing him water and rice. He also put a pot in the room so that Kankuro could relieve himself. Satisfied that he did all he could to help, he left the boy alone to heal. Kankuro mentally cursed him, as the days went by. The first day the only thing he could do was lay there, and drink water. The second day his back was starting to kill him from being on the hard floor all night. On the third day he managed to take some unsteady steps, down the hall to use the bathroom, and to the extra bed in the room he was in. He slept like a log through the night. On the fourth and fifth day he was healed enough to walk around and explore the house.

He saw that the house was all on one floor. There was his room, Naruto's room, two extra rooms, the bathroom, laundry room, and the kitchen and living room, which were attached. There was a back door, leading to a large garden full of flowers, and a pen full of unusual insects. The front of the house had a porch and a set of stairs, he could see a almost unused path leading from the stairs to the forest, where it disappeared. The house also had power, which was run by the river nearby, along with water pipes, which also came from the river.

During his exploration, the blond took it upon himself to follow the older boy. He kept out of arms reach and always had a book in hand. Kankuro didn't know what to make of the boy. He was annoying, but also strangely quiet. He always seemed cautious around him. _'Does he think I'll hit him?_' He wondered more than once as the days went by.

One the sixth day Kankuro was woken up by a stick smacking him in the face. With a pained cry he got up clutching his stinging cheek, turning he glared at the blond haired boy who had quickly backed away from him. Kankuro huffed and looked away from the other boy. '_Is he still afraid of me?_' He wondered as he threw off his covers and asked. "What do you want brat?" The blond stepped closer, seeing as Kankuro wasn't going to hit him. "We're going to Konoha, to celebrate your healing. We also need more food." He explained as we watched Kankuro dig through his pack, looking for some clean clothes. "Did you make a list of everything we need then?" Kankuro asked as he shoved a clean shirt on. Behind Naruto nodded and replied. "Yes, I also included any things that you may need." Kankuro turned to him slightly surprised at the boys thoughtfulness.

Naruto stared back at him blankly before looking away. "I'll be outside, waiting." With that he left.

Kankuro finished his morning routine and quickly joined up with Naruto who was sitting on the steps looking at the clouds. The blond looked at him before silently getting up and leading the way to Konoha. Kankuro silently followed.

When they finally reached the village, Kankuro was surprised to find that the village was bustling, people were walking to and fro, venders were shouting about the prices of their items, and ninja were jumping from roof to roof. He gaped looking at it all. The streets of Suna were never like this! Naruto stopped and turned to him a frown on his face. "Calm down geez, you're acting like a five year old." He told him. Kankuro whipped his head towards him and yelled. "I am five, you dolt!" The blond smirked at him and replied teasingly. "Oh really? I never would have guessed." Kankuro just glared, before snorting and looking away.

Naruto began walking again, making Kankuro follow quickly so they wouldn't get separated. The blond led him to a small restaurant called 'The Wildflower' Kankuro frowned at the sign before following Naruto inside. Naruto took a seat next to an open window and waited for Kankuro to sit.

The blond glanced at the restaurant, looking for anyone too interested in them. He could never come into these places without someone or other throwing him out, but this place had just opened and he was willing to test their hospitality or hostility towards him. He turned to Kankuro. It was also a chance to test Kankuro's willingness to stay with him. He had no need for people who would abandon him at the first sight of trouble. He glared at the table, remembering his previous caretakers, who left him to die.

He looked up when the waitress came to their table. She smiled at Kankuro but glared heatedly at him, before turning back to Kankuro. "What can I get you?" She asked. Naruto replied. "Two orders of fried rice with chicken, and two orange drinks please." He ignored Kankuro who was grumbling to himself. The waitress sneered before leaving.

Kankuro glared across the table at the nonchalant blond who calmly sipped at his water._ 'Damn brat! I can't believe he ordered for me! I can't order for myself!_' Calming himself he spoke to the other boy. "You know I could have ordered for myself you know!" Blue eyes turned to him in question. "So you didn't notice?" Kankuro was confused. "Notice what?" The blond grinned and said. "Keep you eyes open, and maybe you'll see." With that he turned to look out the window, once again ignoring the confused brunet.

Ten minutes later the waitress returned with their meals, a vicious smirk on her face. "Here's your orders." She said as she set the plates down before them. "Enjoy" She hissed looking down at the blond, who only grinned at her. When she left, Naruto stopped Kankuro from digging into his plate, and quickly switched their plates around. "What? Why did you do that for?" Kankuro asked looking down at their plates, before looking back up at Naruto. The other boy smirked at him and said. "You'll see slave." He then grabbed his chopsticks and began to devour the food in front of him.

Kankuro just shrugged and picked up a piece of chicken. Naruto looked up from his meal and watched as he brought it to his mouth. He was about to bite into it when he heard someone running up to their table. A hand smacked away the food with a shout. "Don't eat that!". He looked up in shock and surprise to see their waitress looking angry. Kankuro sputtered and gasped. "What? Why?" The woman gnashed her teeth and pointed at Naruto. "Because it's poisoned! To kill the demon brat! That's why!" Kankuro eyes widened as he turned to Naruto, who was ignoring them and finishing the last of his meal. _'Demon? Why would she call the brat that?_' Not understanding what was going on.

Before anything else could happen a mask wearing, white haired man appeared, looking glaring at the waitress. He grabbed her. "I'm afraid you are going to have to come with me miss." He said as he pulled her away from the two boys. He looked down at them and smiled through his mask. "She won't be bothering you anymore." He took one last look at Naruto before leaving in a poof of smoke and leaves, taking the struggling woman with him.

Kankuro looked between his plate, to Naruto and back to where the two adults were standing. _'What was that all about? Why did she call Naruto a demon?'_ He looked down at his plate. 'Was the food really poisoned?' He turned his attention to Naruto who was calmly sipping his juice. "What was all that about?" Naruto shrugged. "The usual." He replied shortly and stood, taking out a couple bills and paying for their meal. He left in a hurry, Kankuro trailing after him in confusion.

Behind them several costumers looked down at their plates and paled. Was their food poisoned as well? They quickly paid and left without another bite. The restaurant owner watched this all, while a jounin appeared and asked him to come with him. Another nin was closing the door and putting the closed sign up. He was crying as the nin poofed him away. There goes his business!

Kankuro's stomach growled as they walked away from the restaurant. "Where are we going?" He asked, looking at the blond who was leading him the streets. "Shopping." Naruto replied without looking at him. Kankuro just clutched his stomach.

Several minutes later they stopped in front of a grocers. Naruto turned to him and held out a small roll of bills, and a list. "Here's the list of things we need." He then grinned cheekily at the older boy. "Don't take too long, slave." Kankuro glared at him but took the offered money and went into the store to get what Naruto wanted.

Naruto watched him for a moment, before glancing around and disappearing into the shadows of a nearby building.

Kankuro grunted as he adjusted his grip on the bags of grocery's and looked around. Where the hell was the brat? "Don't tell me he wandered off?" He mourned, thinking of having to look around an unfamiliar village, while lugging around grocery's, and he didn't even know how to get back to the house! He stood off to the side, of the store's entrance and looked up and down the street. Did the brat leave him? Then why did he give him money to buy food, if he did? Did he expect him to get home all by himself?

After a few minutes he began to get worried. Maybe somebody took off with him? He is an annoying snot after all. He frowned looking around, feeling a slight panic and the possibility. "Naruto!" He shouted, voice shaking slightly. "What?" Came the soft reply. Kankuro whipped around in surprise. He was about give the brat a good talking to, when he noticed the state the blond was in. Naruto's previous sunny blond hair, had streaks of blood, and had mud sticking to the strands. His left eye was swollen, and blood ran down his temple. His lip was split, and there was marks around his bloodied neck. His shirt was ripped and completely bloody, and had numerous holes through it. His left arm was broken, and the skin on his arms were streaked with slash marks.

Kankuro gaped and cried out. "Oh Kami! What the hell happened!" He couldn't believe his eyes. _'What the hell happened? Who did this to him, and why!'_ Naruto blinked and shrugged. "Just the usual, people here don't like me." He held up his right arm and smiled. "Look I bought you something to eat!" Kankuro glanced at the takeout box and back to the blond, mind swirling with confusion, and panic. "Never mind that! We have to take you to the hospital!" Naruto's face blanked. "No" He stated bluntly and walked away. Kankuro felt irritation fill his veins. "What the hell do you mean 'no' you are seriously injured, and should go to the hospital! Are you listening to me!" He shouted after the blond.

Naruto had sped up in order to get away from Kankuro's yelling. He glanced around. People were already beginning to take notice of him, he had to get out of here before they begin grouping up. His heart thumped in his chest. 'I can't let them hurt Kankuro either.' He thought. He broke out into a run. Behind him Kankuro sputtered and ran after him, shouting obscenities. Naruto couldn't help it, he ended up chuckling as Kankuro's incessant yelling.

They made it back to the house in no time.

Naruto slowed down and opened the door, leaving it open for Kankuro. The older boy came thumping in after him, leaving the grocery's on the floor and grabbing a hold of the blond. "I said wait!" He shouted. The blonds eyes were wide and fear flashed through them before he shoved it down. Kankuro let go, seeing the fear and backed away. Frowning he took in Naruto's stance. '_He thought I was going to hit him.'_ He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Tell me why you didn't want to go to the hospital, and why did you say that it was the usual!" He asked seriously. Naruto looked down. "The people at the hospital throw me out whenever I went there. I stopped going because of that." Kankuro felt stunned. '_Why? Why would they turn Naruto away? He's just a kid like me, why would they treat him so horribly?' _Naruto continued, voice almost whispering as he spoke, eyes losing their light and showing something that was never supposed to be in a child's eye. "They all hate me, everyone in the village hates me." Kankuro eyes widened. He didn't know what to think or what to feel. The look in the blonds eyes scared him. They were wrong. He felt a chill creep down his spine. '_Something is wrong with him. It's almost like he's broken.'_ He swallowed and gathered his courage.

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when Kankuro laid his hand on his shoulder. Startled he looked up at the older boy, eyes wide in fright and confusion. The boy stared at him for a moment and said. "Naruto, those people are stupid! You may be a brat but that's no reason to hate you!" He coughed and mumbled, feeling embarrassed as he told him. "Plus I don't hate you." Naruto chest tightened and warmed at the same time. '_Kankuro, doesn't hate me?_' Kankuro then took the takeout box out of his hand, put it on the table, and grabbed his good hand. "Come on, we got to clean those cuts before they get infected." Naruto nodded blankly and followed Kankuro as he led him to the bathroom.

Naruto sat down as Kankuro took out the medical kit from the cabinet, and set it down on the sink. He numbly took off his shredded shirt when directed. He watched silently as Kankuro wet a cloth and wiped the blood out of his hair. He looked down at him lap. '_Why is he being so nice to me? Why doesn't he hate me like all the others do?_' Unbidden tears began to gather in his eyes. His vision blurred as the dam holding his feelings began to break.

Kankuro carefully wrapped bandages around the smaller boys chest, where he could see several stab wounds. He glared at nothing in particular as he took out another roll of bandages to wrap around Naruto's arm, where the flesh was cut into. '_How could someone do this to a three year old?'_ He wondered as he wrapped the bandage around the blonds arm. He blinked when a crystal drop landed on his hand. _'Eh?_' Looking up he felt his heart tighten at what he saw. Naruto's eyes were filled with tears as he shook. "Why?" Naruto sobbed. "Why do they hate me so much? I didn't do anything to them, but they all hate me!" He cried, breaking down into heavy sobs.

Kankuro inwardly panicked as Naruto cried his heart out. He didn't know what to do. There was no one around to help him figure it out. Watching the blond crying he thought. '_He's gone through so much today, its no wonder he's crying.'_ He looked out the door. '_and he's all alone out here. There's no one around to comfort him, when he cries._' Kankuro turned back to Naruto. _'But I'm here now.'_ He reached out and wrapped his arms around the blond, who tensed. '_Didn't anyone ever hug him before?_' He wondered, as he held the smaller boy. "It's okay, go ahead and cry. I'm here now." He told the blond. A few seconds later small hands grasped desperately onto his shirt and the body in his arms shook. Cries filled the bathroom, as one small boy finally began to let out all the feelings he had been keeping inside for so long.

It took awhile for Naruto to finally calm down enough to finally let the older boy go. Kankuro leaned back and looked at Naruto's down turned face. His hair hid away his eyes, which Kankuro was sure, was red rimmed. "Do you feel better now?" He asked softly to the boy. The blond head nodded slowly. He smiled slightly before looking down at Naruto's broken arm, and gently held it. "Naruto, I'm going to have to splint this." Naruto nodded. "It's going to hurt." He warned. Naruto just shrugged. He eyed the boy worriedly before getting a better hold on the boys arm and quickly wrenched it back into place. A sickening crack echoed through the the small bathroom. The blond didn't give any notice whether he felt that or not, which surprised Kankuro. He knew that would have hurt a whole lot. It would have made any man scream in agony, but Naruto didn't even flinch.

He let it pass as he wasn't sure he wanted to dwell on why Naruto could withstand the pain of having his arm reset in silence. He grabbed a couple splits that was in the medical kit and quickly began working on the arm. "There all done." He grinned as he tied the wrappings. Naruto looked down at his arm and gently touched it, his hair shadowing his eyes. Kankuro was surprised when the blond mumbled. "Thank you" The brunet smiled slightly and said. "No problem" He then put the kit away.

Naruto suddenly got up and went into the living room. Kankuro followed him wondering what he was doing. The blond leaned down and picked up the discarded takeout box and held it out to him. "Here you better eat." Kankuro grabbed it and looked down at the blond. "Thanks" He muttered looking from the box to Naruto. _'I guess he does care?_' He thought questionably. The blond then ruined the mood when he smirked suddenly and said. "After all you'll need your strength to clean up the place." Kankuro immediately scowled at the boy who ignored him and skipped back to his room, leaving a fuming brunet in the living room.

Naruto grinned at the following shout. "Brat!" Snickering he sat down on his bed. He glanced down at the splint and smiled softly. '_Maybe he doesn't hate me._' Feeling happy he lay down and began to doze off, one last thought drifted through his mind. _'Life is good.'_ He was then lifted off to the land of dreams.

* * *

A/N

This is way longer than the original chapter I had. It also has a better explanation and a little more feeling to it.

As you can see having someone finally caring about his well being brought out Naruto's pent up emotions, which let Kankuro establish a better understanding of the blond. Naruto is starting to realize that there is someone that he can rely on to care for him and to comfort him when he's hurting.

Kankuro is a gruff sort of person but he casts that aside when he sees that Naruto needs comfort, and is pretty confused at this point about why people hurt the blond, and why it is that Naruto is all alone.

I hope this chapter was better scripted than the previous version :)

Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summery: We've all heard of Gaara or Naruto running away from home but what if was Kankuro that ran away? What would happen? What lives would be changed? Well come read and find out.

* * *

Unusual Runaway

Chapter 5

A visit and a talk

The next day found Kankuro outside, weeding the garden. He pulled out a stubborn dandelion and muttered under his breath. '_I'll kill the little brat!'_ He threw the weed into a barrel nearby and glared over his shoulder and the blond seated on the porch, a drink in hand and a smirk on his face. _'Brat!_' He thought as he continued pulling out the weeds in simpleminded viciousness.

Naruto snickered as Kankuro practically strangled a large weed shouting out. "Why won't you come out you stupid piece of shit plant!" Kankuro was so easily riled up, and it amused him to see him lose his temper. He took another sip of his drink, eyes darkening as he remembered the incident yesterday. He had been careless coming back from Ichiraku's, and ended up bumping into a group of adults. They recognized him of course, and beat him up, before leaving him to die in the alley they threw him in.

It was by luck that they didn't destroy the ramen he had bought for Kankuro. He had dropped it when they grabbed him. When he went to find it, he was surprised to see it sitting on the ground perfectly alright. He had immediately grabbed it and ran through the streets to meet up with Kankuro.

He was surprised to see the worried look in the older boys eyes when he made his presence known. The older boy had looked appalled.

Naruto frowned looking down at his drink. _'Kankuro isn't like others. No matter how many times I hit him or tease him, he doesn't hurt me._' He smiled remembering the hug Kankuro gave him yesterday when he cried. '_He even comforted me! Me!'_ He glanced at the brunet.

Kankuro didn't seem like the other children he had met in the past. He didn't hurt him, although he had given the other boy good reason to on many occasions. He didn't hate him, not like the villager's did at any rate, although his debt might be a good reason for him to, but he didn't. He glanced down at the splint on his arm. He even bandaged him and worried about him. The older boy didn't even leave him, like his caretaker did when she got fed up with people pounding on her door demanding that she give him over to them. He leaned his head on his palm, glancing at Kankuro. _'Then again, if things get spotty in the future, who knows what he'll do._' He clenched his jaw. He would have to take a wait and see approach on the level of dedication the older boy had on paying off his debt.

He took a sip of his drink, only to look up when he heard Kankuro say, "Hey, who is that?" Naruto glanced up the path, to see an old man wearing white robes, and a red vest. A small smile appeared on his face, as his eyes warmed at seeing the familiar figure. "Slave" Kankuro turned to him. "Go inside and make our guest some tea." The older boy scowled but got up off the ground to do what he was told. Naruto waited until he was beside him before saying, "Make sure it has only one sugar cube, and a tea spoon of cream, the vanilla kind." Kankuro's dark eyes locked onto his, as the boy nodded, looking slightly worried. Naruto grinned, Kankuro was obviously worried about the unknown old man. "Go on." He said shooing the older boy away. The boy scowled even further, took one last look at the approaching old man and Naruto before turning away.

Naruto turned back to the visitor with a smirk and asked. "Well, what brings you here old man?" The silver haired man eyed him and said. "Naruto, is that any way to greet the Hokage?" Naruto chuckled and shrugged. "I suppose not, but to me you'll always be old man." The older man chuckled and sat down beside him. "You didn't answer my question." The blond told him, voice low and tense. The Hokage sighed, knowing what he was going to say was going to upset the youth. "I heard about the incident yesterday. Kakashi told me." Naruto eyed him a frown on his face. "What else?" The older man sighed once again. "The people are not happy." Naruto snorted bringing his legs up and wrapping his arms around them. "No they wouldn't, would they? They're probably upset that woman didn't kill me." He paused. "And they're probably upset about my new friend correct?" The old man nodded. Naruto snarled and glared out at the forest. "Well, that's too bad for them, this is one thing I'm not giving up!" He expressed vehemently. "Besides, he has a dept to me." The Hokage blinked. "A debt?" Naruto smirked up at him through his bangs. "Yes, I rescued him over a week ago in the forest. If I hadn't been there, he surely would have been eaten by wolves. He works for me now, to pay of his debt, but he also gets something out of the deal. He gets a roof over his head, his own room, and food." The Hokage nodded looking down at the boy. "The villagers and the village council are going to make an uproar about this."

Naruto glared at the Hokage as he spat venomously. "I don't give a damn! They can gripe all they want! Kankuro belongs to me!" The Hokage had to hide his dismay, at the level of hatred and anger coming from the sunny haired child. '_What has the villagers done to you my child?_' He wondered before turning the conversation over to a different subject. "Well, I would certainly like to meet this, Kankuro. Are you going to introduce him to me?" Naruto's eyes that were dark with anger and hate, lightened at the mention of Kankuro. _'I think that he's grown attached to the boy_.' The Sandaime thought to himself as Naruto nodded. "Of course." Just then Kankuro walked through the door, a cup of tea in his hand.

The Sandaime examined him carefully as he held out the tea before him, he looked hesitant and cautious of him. The look of worry was evident in his eyes, as he looked over Naruto, searching for any signs of fear or anything else out of the ordinary. Sarutobi inwardly smiled. The boy seemed to be protective of Naruto, having only known him a short while, it was surprising. "Here's your tea, uh, sir." Sarutobi reached out and took it with a nod. "Thank you young man." Kankuro glanced at Naruto and back to him, looking like he wanted to say something, but didn't know what. He made to turn away but Naruto's voice stopped him in his tracks. "The weeds can wait Kankuro, the old man wants to meet and talk with you." Kankuro was surprised, not only did the brat call him by his name but the old man wanted to speak with him? He cast wary eyes at the silver haired man, who only smiled back at him genially.

Naruto frowned at the two, and stood. "I'll just leave you two alone to talk." He then walked back inside the house, casting one last look at the two before shutting the door behind him. Once the door was shut he walked to his room and lay down on his bed. He watched the tree branches swing in the breeze, while he waited for Kankuro and the old man, to finish their talk. He thought of the villagers and the village council. He hated them, it was because of them, that he was beaten and overcharged everyday. He snarled punching the bed underneath him. They had better not try to take his slave away from him. Kankuro belonged to him, and the villagers were not taking him away from him. He glared up at the ceiling. "Over my dead body." He vowed.

Kankuro gulped as Naruto left him along with the strange man. The older man smiled at him and said. "Come sit down young man." The brunet eyed him before taking over Naruto's seat. The man smiled even wider and said. "Now then, introduction is in order. My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure." Kankuro tensed at the old man's name. He was sitting with the Hokage of Konoha! If he was recognized, he could easily ship him off back to Suna, and back in reach of Gaara! Instead of bolting like he wanted to he replied. "Ah, I'm Kankuro." The Hokage smiled at him. "A pleasure to meet you Kankuro. I heard how you came to live with Naruto, and of the incident that happened yesterday. It was a surprise, when I heard my ninja tell me of the the young man accompanying Naruto through the village yesterday. Even more surprising when I learned that just a few weeks ago the Kazekage's eldest son disappeared." Kankuro froze. "Of course, this couldn't possibly have anything to do with you can it? After all, what are the chances of the Kazekage's son ending up here of all places?" The Hokage chuckled.

Kankuro could practically feel his heart jumping into his throat as the Hokage kept speaking. A trickle of sweat travelled down his temple and onto his shirt. "Children run away from home all the time, and sometimes ending up in the funniest places, but enough about that. How do you like living with Naruto?" The question knocked Kankuro out of his building panic attack. "Eh?" He cried in surprise and shock. The old man obviously knew who he was but wasn't, apparently, going to do anything about it! The Hokage chuckled. "Ah, I asked how you like living with Naruto." He asked again. Kankuro took a shuddering breath, trying to calm down his heart rate, as he thought about the question. "Um, well, it's nice, though he can get a little annoying." He mentally snorted. 'No, duh! The little brat just loves teasing me!' He coughed and continued. "Naruto is different, and well, I'm a little worried about him, but don't tell him I said that." He hastened to say. The Hokage chuckled and nodded. "I promise." Kankuro eyed him, trying to tell if he was lying or not, but after a moment of not seeing any deceit from the old man, he continued. "He may act tough, and cool, but I can see that he's afraid." The Hokage's eyes dimmed in sadness. "Go on." He encouraged.

Kankuro stood feeling frustrated. "It's in his eyes, whenever he hits me he backs away quickly, like he's afraid I'll lash out and hit him." He huffed. "I may get angry, but I'm not about to hit a three year old!" He was indigent at the thought. He sighed as he remembered the nightmares he heard the younger having. "He also has nightmares, I can hear him from my room. He's scared and yelling out in his sleep." The Hokage's voice asked him. "What does he say?" Kankuro looked at the man, a frown on his face and a tinge of anger in his eyes. "Please don't hurt me, stop, I'm not a demon, why?, someone, help." Tears gathered in his eyes and he listed all the things he heard Naruto say in his sleep. "Why do the people hate him? They beat him and broke his arm yesterday, I tried to take him to the hospital, but he-." He took a breath as hot tears fell from his eyes. He swallowed down the lump forming in his throat. "He said that he couldn't go to the hospital, because they would just throw him out. I had to bandage his wounds!" He wiped his eyes, a sob breaking through. "They stabbed him! And cut him up! I had to splint his arm, he didn't even flinch when I wrenched the bone back in place!" He sniffled and looked up at the old man, who looked like someone had just stabbed him through the heart. "Why do they hate him Hokage-sama?" He asked through his tears.

The Hokage was appalled, at the description given to him by the small child, of the horrible things done to Naruto. Sighing he reached out and wrapped up the crying child in his arms. He let the boy cry out all his stress and frustration, that had been building since yesterday. A few moments passed as Kankuro cried, until he gently pulled away, cheeks red and eyes averted in shame. "I'm sorry about your robes Hokage-sama." He apologized. Sarutobi just smiled and said. "They'll dry soon. Are you feeling better?" Kankuro nodded. "It seems that you care very much for Naruto." Kankuro wiped his eyes and nodded. "Hai, he may act like a snot, but he's not a bad person. He's like a little brother. I just wish that I can help him more, and that he wouldn't be afraid of me." He sighed looking down at the porch's floor.

The Hokage mentally sighed reviewing what Kankuro spilled in his rant. He really needed to get trusty ANBU to keep an eye on Naruto, and to make sure that no one tries to hurt him in the future, but he can only hope for so much. He looked at the youth before him. '_Although, with Kankuro here, I'm sure that Naruto will grow out of his protective shell he put himself in, and start being a real child.'_ He inwardly vowed to make that happen, regardless of how the rest of Konoha protested. He was the Hokage, and his word was law. It was about time he started to throw his weight around, and start making things better for Naruto, to start with he had to talk to Kankuro about the importance of his position and how he could help just by being there for Naruto.

Kankuro looked up when a large warm hand came over his shoulder. The Hokage smiled at him. "Naruto would be really happy to hear that you wish to help him, Kankuro. He might not show it directly but I'm sure he's glad to have you here with him, and helping him." Kankuro blushed. "You just got to get past that mask he's hiding under." He blinked and nodded. "But why do people hate him so much?" The Hokage sighed, taking a sip of his tea to gather his thoughts. "Your brother and he have something in common, it is what makes the villager's hate and fear Naruto." Kankuro scowled. He was confused. What did Gaara and Naruto have in common? He thought about it. '_They're both three. Both village's hate them, but Gaara has a demon sealed in him. What does that have to do with Naruto?'_ He paused. '_Wait! The village hates Naruto, just like the people in Suna hate Gaara!'_ Wide eyed he looked up at the Hokage. "You mean he has a demon sealed in him, just like Gaara!" He cried, trying to keep his voice down, just in case Naruto heard.

The Hokage nodded. "Yes, although his seal is more powerful, than the one on your brother, and isn't incomplete like his is. He carries within him the nine-tailed demon fox, the Kyuubi. This does not make him the demon itself. After all, a scroll having a kunai sealed inside it does not make the scroll the kunai." Kankuro frowned, recognizing the analogy being presented. "So, there's no chance of Naruto going crazy and killing everyone like Gaara?" He asked. The Hokage shook his head. "No, there had been the possibility of him cracking one day. One more push and he he'd have turned out exactly like Gaara, but now that possibility has lessened, now that you're here." Kankuro was confused again. "What? Me?" Sarutobi nodded. "Hai, I saw immediately as I was walking up how much happier he is, and the tension in his body has lessened. I can see that he is much more relaxed, and open. Your presence managed to get Naruto to show a little more of his true self, and for this I thank you, and will not report you to the Kazekage." He told the boy.

Kankuro's eyes widened. "You won't?" The Sandaime shook his head. "Naruto is happy having you here, and I can see that you are too. There is no need for me to destroy what you have, but I should advise you to ind an alternative identity, after all many Suna traders come through Konoha. I'm sure Naruto would be devastated if they recognized you and rushed off to tell the Kazekage." He finished his tea and stood. "All I ask is that you take care of Naruto, and never let anyone come between you." Kankuro nodded knowing the seriousness of the situation. "I won't. I promised that I would be there for him, and nothing is going to stop that!" The Hokage gave him another smile and patted his head. "I believe you." He turned and walked down the stairs. "Oh by the way, I'll be enrolling you and Naruto into the ninja academy. Be there next week on Wednesday, bright and early. Naruto knows the way. Also keep everything we talked about a secret from Naruto. I fear that right now is not the right time to tell him about his extra passenger, when he is older I will speak to him about it, but for now, please keep it between us." Kankuro nodded. "Hai, I promise I won't tell him Hokage-sama." He promised.

The Hokage smiled and nodded before poofing away, leaving Kankuro to think on what was said between them. He learned that Naruto had a demon inside him and that was the reason that people hated him. He glared at the direction of Konoha. '_Naruto isn't a demon. They're just hurting a three year old, because they're too blind to see the truth.'_ He looked back at the house when he heard Naruto's voice. "What are you doing just sitting around slave? Get back to work!" Kankuro glared, before stomping off to finish weeding the gardens. '_Little brat!_' He thought as he pulled on the stubborn weeds, that refused to come out.

On the porch Naruto just smirked in delight as Kankuro once again began cursing up a storm trying to pull the weeds from the ground.

Life was good.

* * *

A/N

Okay, it's almost the same, only now there's a heartfelt, sad, tear jerking scene, in which Kankuro starts crying his eyes out from the stress and utter frustration he feels at Naruto's situation.

The Hokage now leaves Kankuro with the task of ensuring Naruto is not only cared for but also happy. It is a big burden to place on the shoulder's of a five year old, but seeing as he has no other willing parties to help Naruto, he now has to rely on Kankuro to save Naruto from his demons.

Kankuro now feels a little more closer to Naruto, knowing of his secrets, and has vowed to help Naruto in any way he can. He can not tell him about anything though, trusting the Hokage to inform him of the Kyuubi when he is older.

Naruto meanwhile, feels hate towards Konoha and its people, and vows to never let Kankuro be taken from him, not if he can help it. He still does not understand why people hate him, and has built up a thick shell in which to hide from his pain, but it will be slowly chipped away as he and Kankuro grow closer. He is very possessive towards Kankuro as the older youth not only bandaged his wounds, but also comforted him, which he never received from anybody, ever. He does not want his only friend and companion to be taken from him, like everything else has. He is still wary around Kankuro but still is willing to antagonize the older boy, only to test him.

He is harsh and cynical when speaking to the Hokage, as deep down he unknowingly resents the older man for not doing anything more to help him. Only Kankuro can get him to open up, as the older boy has shown more care for him than anyone, even the Hokage.

Although to be fair, the Hokage's hands are mostly tied in regards to the council, and he cannot go around threatening the villager's into treating Naruto better, it would cause unrest, and distrust amongst them people, which might result in an uprising. He needs the seat in order to protect Naruto, and so has no choice but to take a far stance from the blond. It is when he can get away with it that he can help him. After hearing the things that Kankuro told him, he now will be doing more in order to protect Naruto and Kankuro from any harm, by going behind the councils back. Although I will be getting to that in future chapters.

Well there's my little explanations for everything so far, I hope you all enjoyed the new revised chapter.

Please review, and tell me what you think!


End file.
